


The Shinigami and The Silencer

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Death, Lots of Angst, M/M, Multi, Murder, Orphanage, Serial Killers, Sex, hints of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: They say a person only needs three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for.I had all three, despite my rough start in life. I had a lover, a hobby that I loved, and I had a hope… hope that my lover would get better, that we would be together forever. But he didn’t. He died in a hospital bed, cold and alone as I watched through a window, my body covered in chains. I wasn’t even allowed to bury him as the prison sent his body off to be cremated.My heart broke that night and the next day, on the way to my execution, I killed five of my guards before the others opened fire. I was dead before I hit the floor, my blood staining it.Why was I being executed you ask? Let me tell you the story of The Shinigami and The Silencer.





	1. The Beginning

_They say a person only needs three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for._

_I had all three, despite my rough start in life. I had a lover, a hobby that I loved, and I had a hope… hope that my lover would get better, that we would be together forever. But he didn’t. He died in a hospital bed, cold and alone as I watched through a window, my body covered in chains. I wasn’t even allowed to bury him as the prison sent his body off to be cremated._

_My heart broke that night and the next day, on the way to my execution, I killed five of my guards before the others opened fire. I was dead before I hit the floor, my blood staining it._

_Why was I being executed you ask? Let me tell you the story of The Shinigami and The Silencer._

 

“Solo. Duo. This is your new bunkmate, Nanashi.” Sister Helen said.

The two boys looked up from the blocks they were playing with to eye the new arrival. Auburn hair that fell over one eye, leaving only one dark green eye visible.

“Help him feel at home.” Sister Helen said.

The two boys switched their gaze to her and nodded. She smiled at them and left the room, closing the door after her.

As soon as the door was closed all three locked gazes, staring the newcomer down, who held his ground.

“We don’t want ya here.” Solo said, “Run back ta Sister Helen and tell ‘er that!”

Nanashi stared at him before walking over to the only empty bunk in the room and placed his bag on it.

“Oi! Didn’t ya hear him?” Duo exclaimed, “We don’t want ya here!”

Nanashi said nothing as he turned to face them. Solo growled and shot forward, aiming a punch at his head. Nanashi dodged with little trouble and blocked the next several punches.

“Not bad, but we still don’t want ya here!” Solo smirked as Duo came up behind the newcomer.

Nanashi turned and grabbed Duo’s fist, holding it tight enough for the smaller male to cry out in pain.

“Hey let him go!” Solo cried as he jumped forward.

Nanashi let go and backed away as the two glared at him. Duo held his hand close to his chest as Solo stood protectively in front of him.

“You fuckin ass!” Solo shouted, “He’s only eight! You don’t have to be so rough!”

“I… I’m eight as well…” Nanashi said quietly.

They looked at him surprised before all three jumped when the door opened.

“Solo! What have I told you about using that kind of language?” Sister Helen exclaimed as she stood in the doorway.

Nanashi heard them curse under their breath before Sister Helen was pulling Solo from the room by his ear. Duo turned to him, violet eyes watching him carefully.

“Are you really eight?” Duo asked.

Nanashi nodded as he sat on the edge of his bunk.

 

_Meeting him that night changed my life forever. If not for me, he probably would have finished school, gotten a good job, had a family… but all of that went out the window two years after we met._

“Solo don’t go, please!” Duo cried as he watched the older boy open the window in their room, “I gotta bad feeling ‘bout this!”

“You always have a bad feeling Duo.” Solo said, “But I gotta do this.”

“You’re gonna get yourself killed!” Duo cried, “And I’m gonna be left with no one!”

“You’ll have Nanashi.” Solo said, “And I’m not gonna get myself killed. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Solo climbed out the window and slipped into the cover of darkness.

It didn’t take long for the sirens to start or for Duo to curl up on his bunk and start crying. Father Maxwell came and got him an hour later, leaving Nanashi alone in their room.

Duo didn’t come back until noon the next day where he went straight to Solo’s bunk and curled up, clinging tightly to the pillow. He didn’t say anything and Nanashi didn’t expect him to. Nanashi curled around him and held him tight, giving him the only support he knew how to give.

It was a week later that they left the orphanage and disappeared.

 

_The next few years changed us. We were no longer children, no longer protected by the walls of the orphanage. We saw things that no one should ever see, did things that no one should ever do. We broke down only to build ourselves up stronger than before, and when we emerged from the shadows we already had hundreds of deaths on our hands. We were already The Shinigami and The Silencer, we just hadn’t been called that by the media yet._


	2. Temporary

_It was supposed to be temporary. All of it was supposed to be temporary. We weren’t supposed to become famous mass murders or lovers. We were never supposed to involve the innocent._

“They’ve struck again.” A woman said to her agents, “Shinigami and the Silencer are the two most notorious criminals on the streets. We don’t know what they look like or why they’re killing gang leaders. It’s your job to find out.”

“What do you expect us to be able to do with no information?” Asked a brown-haired male, “We’re not miracle workers Une.”

“We have their approximate ages.” Une said, “We believe they are your age, early to mid-twenties.”

“That’s all you have for us?” A black-haired male said, “Heero’s right. We’re not miracle workers. If you want us to catch these two then we need information.”

“And it’s up to the two of you to get that information.” Une said, “You’re being pulled from all of your current cases to focus on this one. You have full access to any resources you need. Find them.”

The two stared at her before standing and saluting.

“The evidence from all past kills has been delivered to your office.” Une said, “You’re dismissed. Go find the information you need to catch them.”

The two left her office and went back to their own.

“This is ridiculous.” Heero said, “She can’t really expect for us to figure out who they are. We have no physical description of them!”

Wufei snorted, “This is Une we're talking about. Either way. We're going to be here all night by the looks of it. You might want to text Winner and tell him you’re going to miss dinner.”

“There’s nothing going on between us!” Heero exclaimed as they entered the office.

“Is that why the two of you make love sick puppy eyes at each other when you think no one is looking?”

Heero stuttered over his reply and Wufei smirked knowingly.

 

_Heero and Wufei… I wish they’d never gotten involved with us. It made everything so much harder. And Quatre… he was an innocent bystander in all of this, yet he got hurt because of us. If I could take it back I would._

He nuzzled his lover, gently waking him up. A groan filled the air causing him to chuckle, “It's time to wake up my love. You’ve got to get up and ready for work.”

“Your fault. You kept me up most of the night.”

He chuckled, “Mmm. I thought you enjoyed it.”

His lover opened a green eye to glare sleepily at him. He had enjoyed it, always enjoyed sex with his lover and the people they occasionally brought into their bed.

“Come on. Up ya get.”

His lover rolled onto his back and arched an eyebrow at him “I think I might need some convincing.”

“Oh? I think I can manage that.” He grinned as he slipped under the blankets and slid down his lover’s body.

“Ahh… Duo!”

Duo smirked and pressed kisses against the warm skin. “You’re going to be late, Nashi.”

‘Nashi' groaned, “Don’t care.”

Duo chuckled, violet eyes twinkling in the darkness of the blankets.

‘Nashi' gasped, one hand moving to tangle in Duo’s hair.

 ~******************************~

“Damn, I’m an hour late.” ‘Nashi' said as he looked in the mirror to make sure his tie was straight.

Duo chuckled from the bed, his hair spread out like a halo around him, “What name are you going by this time?” He asked as if he didn’t already know.

“Trowa.” He said as he turned back to the bed, “Trowa Barton.”

Duo nodded and stretched, watching as his lover’s eyes flowed the movement.

“You’re late, lover mine.” Duo said with a chuckle, “Try to get home around dinner yeah? I’m making your favorite.”

“You naked and riding my cock?” Nanashi grinned.

Duo snorted and sat up. He crawled to the edge of the bed and motioned for Nanashi to come closer. Nanashi walked to the edge of the bed and stared down at him. Duo grinned and used his tie to pull him down before roughly kissing him.

“Mmm. You’ll have to wait until tonight to find out.”

“Tease.” Nanashi said as he straightened up and fixed his tie, “I’ll see you tonight.”

Duo watched him go, a smile on his face. He climbed from the bed and grabbed his brush to fix his hair. Nanashi wasn’t the only one late to work, but unlike Nanashi he owned his company.

 ~******************************~

He hurried into the office he had been assigned and made sure the hickey Duo had left on his neck was still hidden. Thankfully it seemed most were late this morning due to an accident on the road involving to eighteen wheelers.

He was sharing this office with two others and was basically their secretary. And as much as he hated it, they were high ranking agents and he was in the perfect position to gather information.

He sat down at his desk and nodded at the two agents who looked like they hadn’t slept in days, which he knew they hadn’t. They were busy looking for clues as to who the Shinigami and the Silencer were.

It was something he and Duo found immensely funny. He stood up and walked down the hall to get them some coffee, slipping in a special powder Duo had made that would knock them out for a couple of hours so that he could download files from their computers and take pictures of any documents they had left out.

Once back in the office he handed them the coffee and got a grunt of thanks from both. He sat back down at his desk and did some paperwork as he waited for it to take effect. It didn’t take long and once they were snoring away at the table in the middle of the room he made his way over to the first computer and inserted a removeable drive and started the download.

When he was done he still had an hour left before they would wake and was trying to decide if he should mess with the two agents some or finish his paperwork when one of the Preventers biggest financial backers walked in.

“Mr. Winner.” Nanashi greeted.

“Trowa how many times must I ask you to call me Quatre?” The man said as he glanced over at the two ‘sleeping’ agents.

Nanashi chuckled and stood to shake his hand, “Are you here to see Agent Yuy?”

Quatre blushed, “How long has he been asleep?”

“About an hour.” Nanashi said.

Quatre hummed and smiled softly, “Would you tell him I stopped by?”

“Of course, though you’re welcome to stay until he wakes if you wish.” Nanashi said seeing this as the perfect opportunity to get closer to blonde.

“I’ll stay for a little while, but I can’t stay too long.” Quatre said, “I have a meeting with the board in an hour.”

Nanashi nodded and pulled a chair over for him to sit, “How have you been?”

“Good.” Quatre said smiling at him, “How are you and Duo?”

“We’re very well. Thank you for asking.” Nanashi said, “Are you still waiting for Yuy to ask you out?”

Quatre blushed.

“Why don’t you come over tonight?” Nanashi asked, “We can have a couple of drinks, maybe help you get up the nerve to ask Yuy yourself.”

Quatre thought about it for a moment before nodding, “I’d like that.”

Nanashi smiled at him, “Great! I’ll let Duo know to expect you.”

Quatre smiled at him and glanced at his watch, “I should head on up. I’m sure there are several people that wish to speak with me before the meeting starts.”

Nanashi smirked, “That’s what happens when you just so happen to be the richest man on Earth.”

Quatre scoffed, “I’m not the richest man on Earth.”

“Ok the second richest man.” Nanashi teased as Quatre stood.

“I’ll see you later Trowa.” Quatre said as he turned and walked from the room.

Nanashi smirked, pulling out his phone to text Duo.

~******************************~

Duo looked at his phone when he heard the chime and smirked. Oh, this was so much better than the surprise he’d planned for his lover. Quatre was the entire reason he’d been able to open his own shop.

He grinned and pulled his apron back on as he turned back to his painting. He lifted his brush, dripping _red_ everywhere as he brought it back to the canvas. He needed to finish this before Nanashi got home and wash up, so he could be ready for their guest.


End file.
